


Fear

by A_Lawliet



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Peter Pevensie/Original Female Character(s)





	Fear

You jumped up into a sitting up position, bathing in cold sweat as you woke up in the darkness of your room. The window let in a little light from outsides moon.   
You didn’t remember what your nightmare had been about, but you knew it had absolutely terrified you.   
In theory you knew you had nothing to fear, you were in Cair Paravel with guards patrolling the castle every moment of the day and your boyfriend Peter, who was laying next to you right now, would never let harm come your way. That’s what he promised when the both of you entered Narnia through the wardrobe that first time.   
You looked down at Peter’s peaceful face, you didn’t want to wake him cause you knew how difficult it was for him to get enough sleep because of all his kingly duties.   
maybe I could read a book you thought, thinking It would distract you from your fears. You grabbed the book on your bedside table and turned on the bedside lamp.   
stupid!  
‘Hm?’ You heard from next to you. 

Peter pov   
I woke up from a sudden light shining in my face. I opened my eyes, ‘(y/n), everything okay, love?’  
‘Yeah, yeah, I’m fine Peter, sorry for waking you, go back to sleep.’ Her voice was shaky. I sat up and finally saw her clearly in the light of the bedside lamp. Her eyes were red and she was shaking. 

Your pov   
You didn’t know why you even try anymore, Peter always knew when you were lying, especially when you weren’t feeling good. His eyes filled with worry and without another word he pulled you into his arms, ‘what’s wrong?’ He asked.   
You melted into the hug, wanting to be as close to him as possible. ‘I... I had a nightmare.’  
‘What was it about?’  
‘I can’t remember’, when you’d said it, you realised how stupid you must have sounded to him. But he only pulled you closer, you wrapped your arms around his waist and put your face in the crook in neck.   
‘It must have been horrible seeming it scared you this much.’ You nodded.   
Peter gently rocked both of you back and forth while placing little kisses all over your face. ‘where there is love, there is no fear.’ He states, making you giggle at his words as you look up at him, he gave you a small smile. You felt safe in his arms, knowing he was close, knowing he would always be there.   
He carefully took your hand in his and intertwined your fingers, after one last kiss on your lips, he pulled you down to lay down again. Your head was on his chest and your hands also laid there intertwined. You closed your eyes and fell asleep calmly, knowing Peter was right beside you.   
The next morning you woke up like that, you looked outside to see the sun already high in the sky.   
oh no...  
‘Peter! Peter! You’re late for your meeting.’ He opened his eyes wide and jumped out of bed, getting dressed quickly. You followed his example and also got dressed. He gave you one more kiss before storming out of the room.   
‘Peter wait!’ You called after him. When he came back, you ran your fingers through his messy blond hair after that you put his crown on his head. ‘There.’ You smiled.   
He smiled back and kissed you one final time before he went away to his meeting. It’s fair to say he was late for that meeting because that kiss lasted a little longer than it should have.


End file.
